


Чувство принадлежности

by Shantana



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantana/pseuds/Shantana
Summary: - На одном сексе отношения не построишь, пойми.- Понимаю, на одном никак... нужно много секса.





	Чувство принадлежности

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1\. BDSM, т.е. все добровольно!  
> 2\. Они не меняются. Совсем. Им так нравится)  
> 3\. Элементы зоофилии  
> 4\. Является продолжением другого фика, но легко читается отдельно)

После совместного вечера в стэновской мансарде Крис возвращаясь домой, даже не предполагал, как круто он вляпался. Прошагав четыре квартала затянутый в омут воображения, которое транслировало ему яркие слайды воспоминаний, и почти не замечая действительность, он одновременно ещё пытался представить ближайшее будущее и новые взаимоотношения. В голове словно салют взрывался: бах — ярко красным — стон с закушенных губ Стэна, бах — синие искры — послезавтра они встретятся на площадке, бах — рассыпающийся золотом сноп — его недавний оргазм.

Крис нисколько не сожалел о случившемся и с большим удовольствием повторил бы все сначала, если бы такой шанс представился. Но помимо гомоебли в окружающем мире ещё существовали несколько миллиардов людей, а также контракты и обязательства, очередная подруга и съемочная группа, которой, вероятно, лучше бы ничего не знать о глубинных изменениях в их отношениях с Себастьяном.  
Вот и подружились.. Черт!  
Не смотря на проскальзывающий в его феерию приземляющий реализм, Крис все равно внутренне парил. Ведь теперь он ясно осознавал, что толкало его снова и снова наладить отношения со Стэном. Действующее подсознание, минуя разум, действовало на инстинктах. Хотя, совершенно не понятно, где спрятан этот магнит в Себастьяне, что пошатнул стрелку его ориентации в противоположную сторону? Крис встречал сотни парней, если не симпатичней, все же с этим мерилом он больше к противоположному полу приценивался, то гораздо дружелюбней. Стэн же словно ядовитая колючка. Был? А вообще, интересно, как теперь все изменится между ними.

Спустя неделю Крис понял, что никак. Словно и не было тогда вечера в мансарде и всего остального. Как и прежде Стэн игнорировал его везде, где только можно. Поначалу Крис решил, что Себастьян, как и он, пришел к выводам, что лучше не демонстрировать окружающим, что между ними что-то есть. Крис понимал, что это не совсем честно, но так было проще всего. Да и актеры они, в конце концов. Им не привыкать играть роли, особенно теперь, когда маховик марвел так их раскрутил. Сперва Крис хотел обсудить все с Себастьяном, но удержался от навязчивого звонка. Решив выждать время и посмотреть, как тот сам себя поведет.  
Затем наблюдая, как Себ абсолютно ничем не выдал себя, Крис признал, что тот, наверное, лучший лицедей, чем он. Ведь даже наедине, встречаясь случайно в коридоре или оставаясь за экраном декораций Себастьян, словно чертов Баки со стертой памятью, спокойно проходил мимо него или стоял рядом. Крис, безусловно, не жаждал страстных объятий на публике, но все же. Хотя бы взгляд. Намекающий. На крайний случай - дружелюбный. Но нет. Абсолютно ничего. Все как обычно — на площадке Себастьян выкладывался и чутко работал на взаимодействие. А вне ее — возвышались все те же огромные стены. Крис, не ожидавший полного игнора, опешил. Сильно тянуло поговорить, обсудить, выяснить, но порыв останавливала мысль: А вдруг это намек, что Себастьян захотел обо всем забыть и не жаждет повторения? Каждый день убеждал его в этом все больше и больше, и, плюнув на всю неразбериху, Крис решил не вспоминать о происшедшем. 

Пролетевший месяц показался Крису комой, где воспринимаешь себя большей частью сторонним наблюдателем. С одной стороны - так стало намного проще. Ненужные размышления и сомнения отсеклись, плавая где-то в полузабытьи и особо никого не тревожа. Но с другой — Крис чувствовал себя неполноценным, словно персонаж компьютерной игрушки. Он шел - куда надо, делал - что ожидали, и улыбался тем - кто был не против его общества. Чаще ночевал у подружки, чем дома и все свободное время избегал одиночества. Но спустя время даже компанейский характер не спасал его от накопившейся усталости и раздражения. Крис стал срываться по пустякам. Вспышки агрессии пока не сильно задевали людей, однако он чувствовал, до взрыва осталось не долго. Спасение ему даровалось в виде окончания проекта. Впереди маячили недели отдыха от постоянных встреч на рабочей площадке, а затем турне, интервью и участие в разных программах. 

Девять дней проведенные без лицезрения игнорируемой морды принесли немного успокоения, а за ним и желание, словно зуд заживающей раны, снова увидеть персональный источник раздражения, хотя бы мысленно. И память как с цепи сорвалась, ярко оживляя картины прошлого. Неужели, для Стэна это ничего не значило? Крис вдарил кулаками по дивану с двух сторон от себя. К черту. Он резко поднялся. С какого рожна все это вообще его еще тревожит? Взяв телефон со стола, он принялся перебирать контакты записной книжки, выбирая с кем провести остаток дня, когда его ошеломило новой догадкой. А вдруг все наоборот? И Себастьян ждал от него решительных действий.  


Удивительно, сколько тысяч раз мы бываем в незнакомых местах. Стоит свернуть с привычного маршрута или ошибиться дорогой, и вот новая неизведанная улица. Как часто, даже зная адрес, мы блуждаем возле нужного дома, не в силах его найти. Зато иногда побывав где-то лишь однажды, мы моментально запоминаем дорогу туда. Полуденное солнце приятно грело. Крис в полу расстегнутой куртке, щурясь, смотрел на окна лофта, вспоминая произошедшее за ними. И зачем там такая коллекция порно, если можно просто подойти к зеркалу? Зря, в роли порнозвезды Себастьян себя никогда не оценивал. Никакая девица еще не могла так молниеносно завести Криса по одной лишь памяти, подхлестывая воображение. Опущенные жалюзи надежно скрывали жилье. Там ли Себастьян? Крис не собирался звонить, чтобы не выдать раньше времени своих намерений. Отследив, как возвращается один из жильцов, что вышел недавно из дома, Крис поспешил перейти дорогу, чтобы войти с мужчиной в подъезд, минуя домофон. Ведь Стэн, услышав его голос, наверняка просто сбросит вызов. А им нужно поговорить. В этом Крис почти не сомневался, как и в том, что Себастьян не откроет ему дверь. Ну, по крайне мере, не сразу. Однако та распахнулась, и пару минут не прошло после звонка.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - тяжелый взгляд Себастьяна не давал маневров для шуток или отступлений.  
\- Нам надо поговорить — Крис сделал шаг вперед, а Себастьян назад.  
\- Иди нахуй!  
И лишь вовремя выставленная вперед нога не дала двери захлопнуться. Боль в стопе всколыхнула всё накопленное за долгое время раздражение, перемешиваясь с тем легким возбуждением, что овладело им еще только при взгляде на окна. Крис шандарахнул по двери, чтобы она не мешала ему войти.  
\- Выебу! - он решительно вошел в чужую квартиру.  
\- Тогда приступай, а не болтай. - Себастьян, расстегнув джинсы, раскинул руки в стороны. - Разденешь сам или мне продолжить?  
Заметив, что нижнего белья на том нет, возбуждение, подхлестываемое злым раздражением, взметнулось вверх как пламя от бензина, выжигая кислород и разум. Крис, тяжело задышав, пинком захлопнул дверь.  
\- Сам!  
Сорвав старую майку с Себастьяна, завалил желанное тело через спинку дивана. Сжал через грубую ткань джинс его причиндалы, с удовольствием отмечая, как твердеет член под рукой. А затем стянул мешающую преграду до колен.  
\- Давай на живот. Где смазка?  
Себастьян перевернулся, прижимаясь возбужденным членом к спинке.  
\- Может у тебя? Ты вроде тут поебаться зашел.  
\- Не нарывайся. - Крис с силой прижался к голой заднице, еще больше вдавливая чужой член в кровать и давая ощутить свой стояк. - Хочешь без?  
\- Ты хочешь, раз без нее явился — едко заметил Стэн, и когда Крис отстранился, осознавая какой он идиот, Себастьян, прижавшись к нему, потребовал — Вставляй!  
Хорошо, что презерватив всегда при нем, подумал Крис, быстро доставая из кармана бумажник и выуживая блестящий квадратик. Фольгу на пол вслед за сброшенным бумажником, латекс на член. Большими пальцами развел полушария, раскрывая себе обзор и доступ. И уверенно хоть и очень медленно погрузился внутрь жаркого нутра. Замер, прижавшись пахом к коже, давая несколько мгновений себе и партнеру привыкнуть к давлению. И заскользил наружу, вынимая почти весь ствол. Вырывая стон то ли облегчения, то ли сожаления. Не собираясь его классифицировать, Крис с удовольствием въехал обратно. 

\- Покажи свою любимую сцену.  
Они снова начали с порно, будто встали на паузу, а потом продолжили. Себастьян охуевал, замедляясь в своих ядовитых реакциях и стоя на коленях, размерено выкладывал о себе то, что не каждому расскажешь. А затем охуевал Крис от своих реакций и каменного стояка, что не излечивался одним оргазмом. Ему каждый раз снова и снова необходимо было довести Себастьяна до слез, скулежа и трясучки, чтобы лежал обездвиженно-вытраханный и ног свести не мог.  
Когда он сказал Стэну, что хочет его связать, тот протянул ему руки, и эта покорность словно вскрыла нечто темно-глубинное в нем, моментально прошивая ярким возбуждением. Выдернув свой ремень из брюк, он яростно обмотал им чужие запястья и, дернув их к верху, навалился на Себастьяна, заводясь. Да первый раз с рубашкой тоже отлично получился, что Крису никак не забыть, но все же тогда был экспромт, а не позволение Себастьяна. А вот это молчаливое согласие опьяняло Криса в момент захлестывающим животным возбуждением и срывало стоп-кран. 

Себастьян затягивал, словно черная дыра, поглощая реальность, манил загадочной темнотой. Анализируя, Крис признавался сам себе, что остальные парни, несмотря на его пошатнувшуюся гетеросексуальность, какими бы прекрасными не являлись, его ни капли не привлекали. Даже взгляд не задерживали. А секс с девушкой столь разительно отличался своей нежностью от происходящего между ними безумия, что казался пресным. Вроде броколли, сильно полезно, но не очень вкусно. О какой бы девице Крис не думал, память о Стэне перекрывала всё. А член, удобно уложенный в трусах, начинал активно откликаться на мысленное порно. От одного воспоминания - Себастьян с прозрачным тоннелем в заднице, хер с яйцами зафиксированы в кольцах, а конечности свободно закреплены в цепях, лишь удерживая в нужной позиции, зажимы на сосках и цепочка между ними у Стэна во рту — вставало моментально, крепко и надолго, пока не спустишь. И никто в мире не мог так легко срывать все его планы и выдержку, чем картина: как распаленный Себастьян, дергая за цепочку языком, изгибается волной, стараясь потереться об простыни членом и прогибаясь в пояснице, выставляет задницу с раскрытой дыркой, жарко шепча его имя.

Крис даже решился на эксперимент и в одном из городов турне нашел заведение, где приветствовали гостей в масках, если те не нарушали строгие правила клуба. Крис отправился туда в одиночестве ради чистоты эксперимента и возможно для получения нового опыта. Не скучно, в общем-то, провел время, хотя гостевой допуск давал массу ограничений, но вышел с твердым убеждением, что даже инкогнито никогда не устроит сессию с Себастьяном в любом из них. Как бы сладко Себастьян не подчинялся, это было только для него.  
Из клуба он прошел в номер Стэна, даже не заглядывая к себе. Ключ, само собой, от чужого номера он получил сразу, как только их выдали. Себастьян спал. Крис выдернул из шлевок ремень и стянул им расслабленные запястья.  
Расфокусированный спросонья взгляд остановился на его лице.  
\- Ты меня сегодня не ждал? - Криса вело после клуба: присвоить, пометить, сделать своим это сексуальное до невозможности существо.  
\- Нет уже.  
\- Зря. - Крис прикусил ему плечо, ставя первую метку, и жадно сжал пах. 

\- Любишь, когда связывают?  
\- С детства привычный.  
\- Не понял.  
\- Да, я мелким шустрил, как тот энерджайзер, бабка моя, если уставала, усаживала меня за стол с карандашами и прочим и привязывала веревкой к стулу, чтобы я хоть немного поуспокоился. «Бесноватый», - так говорила бабке одна перечница. Она еще ей меня на цепь посадить присоветовала.  
\- Цепи ты тоже любишь.  
\- Ага, может тогда эта хрень и застряла в моей голове.

Утренний стояк приносит больше неудобства, чем удовольствия, когда очень хочется отлить, но член уже в плену другого. Плотно обхватив головку губами, Крис засунул кончик языка в уретру, доставляя еще больше дискомфорта и вырывая первый стон. Облизывая, пропустил ствол глубже в рот.  
Крис обожает ему отсасывать, только прежде зафиксировать, чтобы ничто не сбивало его с настроя — изощренно-медленного мучительства. А сегодня руки свободны и можно надавить на затылок, одновременно двинув бедрами, засаживая член в глотку и решить, так или иначе, проблему. Либо с трудом кончить, либо партнер уберет голову. Но не с Крисом. Тот все равно не отпустит. И Себастьяну обалденно нравится подчиняться этой власти. Так что он лежит, не двигаясь, и крепко держится за изголовье в ожидании острого удовольствия освобождения. Бля! Крис достает спицу, и Себастьян стонет, видя ее.  
\- Ты же позволишь? - выжидающий темный взгляд, словно опаляет кожу.  
Так что каждый раз Себастьяна перетряхивает.  
\- Да — отказаться невозможно.  
\- Тогда попроси — дьявол улыбается довольно.

За прошедшие четыре месяца Себастьян познакомился с совершенно другим Крисом Эвансом. Почему никто на свете не разглядел в этом милом мистере Улыбашке безумного Харви Дента. Одержимо-требовательного, расчетливо-внимательного и жестко-ласкового, что держал его постоянно в зоне своего внимания. Так что Себастьян как наяву чувствовал метафизические ошейник и цепь. Крис метил его тело укусами и болью, контролировал вздохи, выдохи и оргазмы. Никогда не завязывал ему глаза, наоборот требовал, чтобы он всегда смотрел на него. Не вставлял кляп, желая слышать его мольбы. И забирал всё больше времени и дней. И Себастьян каждый раз всё глубже и глубже проваливался в этот темный омут удовольствия. Всё меньше оставляя всплытий и себя. 

Поэтому он лишь комкает простынь в ладонях и, шипя сквозь зубы, умоляет:  
\- Пожалуйста, Крисссс  
И тот награждает его спицей в уретре, а затем неистово берет языком и пальцами, пока расхристанный Себастьян не срывается с резьбы полностью, жадно насаживаясь дыркой на фаланги, скуля на рипите:  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Выеби, выеби, выеби, выеби меня!  
Его ноги дрожат, и он подхватывает себя под колени, еще шире раскрываясь для столь нужного ему наполнения. Крис вставляет и размашисто ебет, уверено проходясь по простате. А Стэн орет и молит, и сам себя держит, сдерживаясь, чтобы не выдернуть спицу. Господи, да его сейчас на атомы разорвет на хрен. 

\- Ты изменился, Крис.  
\- Так бывает, когда открываешь для себя новую сторону удовольствий.  
\- Подожди-ка, я чего-то не до понял.  
\- Ну, а я-то надеялся на обратное, что ты быстрее всех меня поймешь.  
\- Стоп! Ты хочешь сказать, что ты..?  
\- Би. - Он подмигнул - Трахаю теперь и парней тоже. Точнее всего одного, зато очень качественно.  
\- А как же твоя подружка? Нет желания ее бросить?  
\- А зачем? Я - медийная персона, повязанная контрактом. И даже если бы не это, то все равно не вижу смысла.  
\- Ну, я предположил, что это любовь изменила вектор твоих предпочтений.  
\- Да ты с ума сошел, братец? Нет, всё просто. С ним я могу делать то, что мне ни одна девчонка никогда не даст. И это нереально заводит.  
-Хорошо, но раз ты все-таки зашел в кондитерскую, то почему ограничиваешься одним видом десерта. Попробуй что-нибудь еще, открой новый вкус.  
\- Брат, я не ограничился одним десертом, а захватил в заложники кондитера и наслаждаюсь каждый раз новыми вкусовыми оргазмами.  
\- Кажется, я тебе завидую.  
\- Да, я себе тоже. Он охуенный.  
\- А он не против, что вы скрываетесь за закрытыми дверями?  
\- Нет. Он в таком же положении, как и я. Так что мы просто даем друг другу то, что нужно нам обоим. И получаем от этого охрененное удовольствие.

Чем жарче становились встречи между ними, тем дальше дистанцировался Себастьян от него в остальное время. Что было пиздец как странно, ибо в те редкие совместные ночи Себ наоборот еще больше позволял Крису в нем увязнуть, позволяя многое.

\- Расскажи что-нибудь поразительного из детства? Десять килограмм мороженного? Только давай не про вызов бугимена, а что-то из реального.  
Стэн на минуту задумался, а затем мимолетно взглянув на Криса, решил:  
\- Ладно, история будет про пса.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Да. Мне лет пять, может, той зимой было, когда какой-то одинокий старик умер. А у старика жил пес — волкодав. Так он беспризорным остался. Все пса знали, кормили, никто особо не гнал. А он нас мелких заваливал как кегли. Подлетает такая махина и с разбегу кладет лапы на плечи, а ты сам чуть больше метра и, хлоп, ты уже на снегу под ней. Пиздец — счастье. Кричишь «фу», выкарабкиваешься из-под его лап, что прижимают к земле, а он стоит, и у него стоит. Так пару раз всего было, то есть валял он нас чаще, ну.. В общем, ты понял. Потом пса другой старик забрал к себе. Только и с его двора тот иногда без поводка убегал. Ведь в лес уже никто с ним не ходил, а псу побегать то надо.  
Голос Себастьяна становился все тише и отстраненнее. И, замолчав, он погрузился в свои воспоминания, явно находясь сейчас далеко от комнаты, где они были вдвоем.  
Крис сел рядом на кровать и обнял его, прижимая спиной к себе.  
\- Вернись!  
Через несколько секунд Себастьян ожил в его руках.  
\- Ты снова от меня сбежал.  
Себастьян обернулся и криво усмехнулся.  
\- Простишь?  
\- Обязательно. И посажу на цепь.

Снова интервью, снова очередная панель, снова еще одна по случаю вечеринка с кучей приглашенных гостей по золотым билетам. Крис с прекрасным сопровождением. Себастьян тоже с девицей. Удобный буфер от особо навязчивых поклонниц и поклонников, впрочем, тоже. Они цепляются крепко за обшлаг рукава, обнимают при каждой вспышке камер, целуют украдкой напоказ и демонстрируют «МОЁ», скалясь соперникам во все тридцать три зуба, мило улыбаясь. Себастьян меняет их быстро, даже не запоминая имен. Как только очередная девица претендует на что-то больше, чем он готов предложить, он привычно заключает: «Милая, извини, я не смогу тебе этого дать. Ты достойна большего, лучше нам расстаться». Следующая. Крис не ревнует к ним. Но его внутренний зверь рычит, когда трогают Себастьяна. Перебивают его запах. Целуют. Осматривают жадным взором. Примериваются. Желают. Жмут потными ладошками ему руки. Гладят. Крис держит зверя в строгих рамках цивилизованности и мило улыбается окружающим, нежно поддерживает спутницу за локоток и оставляет ее всегда ненадолго. Только чтобы выпустить пар. Как только Себастьян исчезает из его поля зрения, он идет за ним, полагаясь на звериные инстинкты. И всегда находит в этих темно-скрытых углах. Где так удобно зажать и довести до оргазма, размазывая по чужому телу свою сперму, пометить заново зубами, болью и запахом. Срабатывает дикий животный рефлекс. Хотя Стэн никогда не давал ему повода для ревности. Не заигрывал, как другие, стараясь позлить, вызвать ревность и желание присвоить. Но его всегда хочется покорить и добиться. Когда любые провокации девиц чаще оставляли одно разочарование. А ведь только женское лоно всегда готово к спариванию, тем подсознательно одаривая мужчин злым желанием захватить, вызывая неуверенность и ревность. * Бывают исключения, несомненно. Например, он или Стэн. Тот вообще никого ни к кому не ревнует. Кайфуя трахается с Крисом, а потом равнодушно проходит мимо при каком-нибудь сборище людей. И наверняка трахает этих кукол, что регулярно меняются рядом с ним. Кажется, ему на всех похуй. Это каждый раз заводит и хочется добраться до самого нутра, чтобы понять, как оно устроено. Главное - не разломать оболочку. Толку мало в сломанной игрушке. Поэтому он — медвежатник по сейфам и сапер в одном лице, что внимательно и очень чутко отслеживает все реакции на свои действия.

Биополе, аура или, черт знает, что еще там работает, но как только Эванс приближается, его зона притяжения порабощает Себастьяна. В ней отключается голова, срываются покровы морали, оставляя одну животную суть. Есть желания, есть возбуждение и есть Крис Эванс. Только он растворяет все щиты, что Себастьян нарастил для упрощения жизни. И только Крис отлично интуитивно чувствует, что и как ему нужно. Словно открытый космос один на один. Покоряет, обнажает и пугает одновременно. Слишком много, мощно и не оставляет себя. Нужно уже, пока не стало совсем поздно, включить мозги, а значит, убраться подальше от Эванса, чтобы разобраться со всем этим. Себастьян сваливает в Европу. И через неделю находит там же Марго.  
\- Какой-то у тебя затравленный вид дружок?  
\- Заебался.  
\- Кем? - конечно, без ее проницательности и ехидства разговор не обойдется.  
\- Собой.  
\- О! Это, безусловно, что-то новое. Ты настолько разочаровался в людях, что перешел на самообслуживание?  
\- Нет, я от них отдыхаю.  
\- И заебываешь сам себя. Отличный отдых.  
\- Мне просто нужно разобраться.  
\- С собой? И особой жестокостью?  
\- Я нашел охуенного мужика, завидуй! Он словно подарок на все мои тайные желания.  
\- И что с ним не так?  
\- Сука!  
\- Продолжай.  
\- С ним всё так.  
\- Поэтому мы тут.  
\- Зачем человеку голова, если ей не пользоваться?  
\- Ооо, дружок, здесь стоит выпить и не усложнять. Тебе хорошо, ему хорошо, когда что-то изменится, тогда и задействуй голову.

Неделю они куролесят с Марго по Европе, отрываясь. Местные издания, задаваясь вопросами, наперегонки печатают выпуски: каникулы это, случайная встреча или пара обрела счастье? Желтизна разлеталась быстро, но благо не долговечна. И уже через несколько дней всех поглотили другие интересы.  
Стэн проводил подругу и почувствовал себя абсолютно свободным. Все-таки общение с ней здорово прочистило ему мозги. Напряжение ушло, ненужные раздумья тоже. Можно отправляться домой. Хотя нет. Еще немного Италии ему не помешает. Он гулял в одиночестве по улицам старого города день, второй, третий, в четвертый уехал на экскурсии, на пятый его нашел Эванс. Он подошел к нему на улице, улыбнулся, здороваясь, и присвоил тут же себе. И Себастьян, улыбаясь в ответ, последовал за своим ведущим, не задаваясь больше лишними вопросами.  
Оказалось, Крис снял в пригороде дом на неделю.  
Ужинали они в кафе недалеко от временного жилья. Молодая пара, что его держала, уже подалась очарованию Криса. И помимо ужина они смогли взять еды с собой на вынос, чтобы не выходить из дома утром в поисках завтрака.  
Дом, на удивление, нашелся весьма скромный. За порогом узкий коридор упирался в санузел, первая дверь направо — кухня, вторая — комната. Чердак, погреб. Вот и все спартанские условия. 

Пробуждение получилось жестким. Открыв глаза, Себастьян обнаружил себя на полу в одном ошейнике, что крепкой цепью держал его за трубу радиатора.  
\- Славно, ты проснулся. Молчи! Мне как раз надо уйти. - Крис сел возле него на корточки, держа рулон пищевой пленки. - Давай поднимайся.  
Примотав ему руки до локтей к туловищу, Крис поднялся.  
\- Сейчас принесу еды и горшок, обойдемся без выгула, ладно?  
Щеки Стэна полыхнули красными пятнами.  
\- Окей, - Крис, довольно усмехнувшись, потрепал его по волосам.  
Оставшись один, Себастьян заценил свое новое положение. Короткая цепь не даст ему встать, а зафиксированные руки позволят только стоять на четвереньках. Крис действительно «посадил» его на цепь в буквальном смысле этого слова.  
Тот вернулся в комнату и, оставив тарелку на тумбочке возле кровати, приблизился к нему с горшком.  
\- Давай сначала ты облегчишься, а потом уже поешь. Поднимай зад.  
Себастьян прогнулся в колено-локтевой и расставил ноги. Крис огладил болтающиеся мошонку и член и, придержав его, поднес ближе горшок.  
Теплая струя громко брызнула в емкость, журча в тишине и затихая. Оттянув и сжав крайнюю плоть, Крис выдавил последнюю каплю.  
\- Хорошо. - Он снова вышел из комнаты, унося с собой наполнившуюся емкость. Сполоснув руки, Крис вернулся с суповой чашей наполненной водой. Поставил ее на полу рядом с радиатором, забрал тарелку с тумбочки и опустил ее рядом с чашей. Тарелка оказалась не глубокой, но с бортиками, наполненной кусками мяса с порезанными овощами.  
\- Все, я ушел. - Крис, улыбнувшись, снова потрепал его по волосам. - Веди себя хорошо.

Так как делать было абсолютно нечего, Себастьян, покрутившись немного, опять уснул и проснулся уже, наверное, ближе к обеду. Но ожидание Криса затянулось до темноты. Себастьян успел проголодаться и опустошить тарелку. Куски мяса оказались вкусными и сочными, только очень большими, не позволяющие аккуратно затащить их в рот и там разжевать. Пришлось, есть, как собаке, уткнувшись в плошку. Раскусывать мясо на части и зубами подхватывать кусочки овощей. Хоть те достаточно мелко порезали. Доев всё, он вылизал тарелку. Вода в чаше не только удовлетворила жажду, но и отмыла его подбородок и щеки, став немного мутной. Миски давно опустели, темноту комнаты лишь немного разбавляли огни за окном, и снова хотелось отлить. Время застыло, растягивая минуты в часы. Тепло радиатора не давало ему замерзнуть, как и не позволяло надолго прислониться к нему. Себастьян крутился и так и эдак, стараясь отвлечься, и вслушивался в звуки, пытаясь различить приближающиеся шаги. Достойное наказание за побег. Словно пес он теперь изводился на месте в ожидании прогулки с хозяином. В пору оставалось заскулить. Подтянув колени к груди и зажав член между ног, Стэн застыл в неудобной позе, запрещая себе шевелиться. Тело одеревенело и затекло, но он смог ненадолго задремать.  
Когда щелкнул замок, он проспал, проснувшись от вспыхнувшей лампы. Ботинки Криса стояли возле его лица. Тот, не снимая куртку, прошел сразу в комнату.  
\- Соскучился? Тшшш, не говори — он прижал палец к губам Стэна.  
Себастьян кивнул.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Я принес тебе намордник. Больших собак выгуливают в них. Мы, конечно, на прогулку не пойдем, но я хочу его на тебя одеть, прежде чем дам тебе облегчиться. Ты согласен?  
Еще один кивок.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Давай примерим. - Крис достал пакет из кармана. Развернув его, улыбнулся — Ты же не ожидал маски на пол лица? Открой рот — сунув трубку трензеля ему в зубы, он утянул ремешки. - Собаки ведь не говорят. Так что я просто облегчаю тебе задачу. Теперь гулять?  
Стэн встал на четвереньки, выражая готовность.  
\- Хороший мальчик, хороший. - Крис огладил его промежность, прохладные руки заставили яички поджаться. Себастьян умоляюще заскулил.  
\- Всё, уже несу. - Крис быстро сходил за горшком и поставил его между ног Себастьяна. - А теперь давай сам. И чтобы без луж. А то придется тебе их вылизывать.  
Стэн шире раздвинул колени и, опустив член к краю горшка, с наслаждением спустил.  
\- Умница. Так и стой. Не своди ноги.  
Утащив горшок, Крис, сняв куртку, вернулся.  
\- Я сегодня еще кое-что купил.  
Себастьян вынужден был повернуть голову, чтобы разглядеть в его руках какую-то упаковку.  
\- Будет вкусно. - Крис свернул крышку и, обмакнув пальцы в баночку, растер между ними содержимое и лизнул. - Да. — Зачерпнув побольше жидкой массы, он погрузил пальцы в анус Стэна. И снова, и снова. Перекладывая в него ее содержимое, он не старался как-то стимулировать его возбуждение. Когда в заднице все уже хлюпало, а в банке ничего не осталось, Эванс удовлетворился результатом.  
\- Отлично. А теперь замри и не шевелись. Ты понял меня? Если пошевелишься, мне придется быть более жестким с тобой, а я этого не хочу. Поэтому не сдвигай ноги. Ясно?  
Дождавшись очередного кивка, он ушел мыть руки.  
Затем его шаги прозвучали вновь мимо комнаты, а вот обратно их сопровождало клацанье.  
Стэн замер больше от ужаса, чем от просьбы Криса. Неужели Эванс привел с собой? Нет! Каждый цок бренчал по нервам, грозясь их порвать. Паника накрыла, словно тяжелое одеяло. Пресс поджался, участилось дыхание, над верхней губой выступил пот. Себастьян зажмурился, желая немедленно исчезнуть из этой комнаты. Между лопаток легла ладонь, удерживая и не позволяя ему сесть.  
\- Иди дружок сюда, смотри, что здесь для тебя есть. - Крис потянул за ошейник собаку, тыкая ее носом в арахисовое масло, что сочилось понемногу из задницы Стэна.  
Пес принюхался, облизал нос и снова повторил процедуру, но уже без помощи Криса. Лизнул языком по кольцу мышц, задумался и принялся неспеша вылизывать сладкий анус, входя во вкус и пропихивая язык с каждым разом все глубже и глубже.  
Крис, опустившись на одно колено, дотянулся до члена Себастьяна и сильно сжал до выдоха-стона, выдергивая партнера из затопившей молчаливой истерики. Немного ослабил хватку и стал надрачивать.  
-Блядь, меня ждет ад! Но это самое ахуенно-горячее порно! Наблюдать, как под собачьим языком твои мышцы раскрываются. И чувствовать, как твердеет член в моей руке, а на головке выступила смазка. И пес тоже чует твое возбуждение. Просто сейчас он больше занят маслом. Блядь, Себ, как же от тебя всегда охренительно несет сексом. Запах сводящий меня с ума и вот этого пса скоро проберет. Ты словно сучка в течке - мимо пройти невозможно. Сбиваешь и лишаешь ориентиров. И мне хочется владеть тобой безраздельно. Ебанулся на тебе окончательно. Но, ты, блядь такая, сбегаешь от меня раз за разом. - Крис отвел руку от возбужденного члена. - А меня достало тебя догонять. Так что, безумие мое, выбирай: либо я, либо все остальные. Чей сучкой ты будешь?  
Щелкнули, расстегиваясь, ремешки кляпа.  
Тяжело дыша, Себастьян выпалил хрипя:  
\- Твоей!  
\- Точно? Только моей? Ты, правда, этого хочешь?  
\- Да! Да! Да! - Стэна лихорадило в агонии страха и дичайшего возбуждения — Хочу! Вставь мне, Крис! Ну! - его голова опустилась к полу, упираясь лбом в скрещенные ладони. Раскрытый анус поджимался от вожделения.  
Эванс поднялся и, прихватив пса за ошейник, вытащил того из комнаты.  
\- Я могу уйти вместе с ним, если ты опасался иного. - Закрыв дверь, он прислонился к ней, с трудом удерживая себя на месте, в ожидание ответа.  
\- Бляяяя, да выеби уже меня, пожалуйстааа - севшим голосом проскулил Себастьян, и Криса сорвало. Куда там вспомнить о резинке. Освободив себя из давно ставших тесными штанов, он направил член в блестевшую соблазнительно-раскрытую дырку. Рывком погрузился в горячее нутро до яиц, крепко обхватив бедра Себастьяна. Дернулся резко обратно и снова вперед, по полной натягивая его на себя. Стэн, подхватив безумный ритм, как одержимый поддавал бедрами ему на встречу. Рваное дыхание, стоны и шлепки голых тел звучали в безудержной аппассионате. Крис яростно прикусил его за загривок, и возбуждение, что жидким огнем полыхало по венам, безудержной лавой захлестнуло Себастьяна в оргазм. Перед глазами распустился огненный фейерверк, и ничего не стало.  
Плотное сжатие горячего нутра выбило искры из глаз Криса, и он финишировал следом.  
\- Ебать! Тебя! Так всю жизнь! Охуительный оргазм — прохрипел Крис, переводя дыхание, приходя в себя через несколько минут и вытаскивая член из влажно-хлюпающей дырки. - Ты как? Себ? Блядь!  
Вся после оргазменная нега слетела в момент. Схватив за плечо, он перевернул Себастьяна к себе. Тот безучастно болтался у него в руках. Убедившись, что тот еще, слава богу, дышит, Крис вскочил к тумбе за ножницами. Содрал разрезанную пленку. Никакой реакции. Вытащив ключ из-под радиатора, снял с Себастьяна ошейник и, подхватив бесчувственное тело, понес его в душ. Врубив напор холодной воды, шагнул с ним под освежающие струи.  
\- Ну же, Себ! Давай, приходи в себя! - Крис опустился вниз, усаживаясь вместе с ношей. Освободив руку, отвесил две легкие пощечины — Ну! Давай! - так и неснятая майка противным ледяным компрессом липла к его телу. Криса начало трясти то ли от холода, то ли от страха. - Себастьян! Черт! - он ударил сильнее — Ну же!  
Темные ресницы дрогнули и приоткрылись. Мутный блуждающий взгляд остановился на его лице  
\- Какого хуя?  
Крис шумно выдохнул и громко заржал, выпуская колотившее его напряжение.  
\- Кажется, я все-таки умудрился тебя заебать.  
Себастьян, быстро обретая ясность под холодными струями, что летели ему прямо в лицо, фыркнул.  
\- Повторим?  
Крис приподнялся, дотягиваясь до вентиля.  
\- Ну, уж нахуй, не хочу сесть по обвинению: «Затрахал до смерти».  
\- Еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось.  
Содрав мокрую майку и схватив два полотенца, Крис бросил одно в Себастьяна.  
\- Обойдешься!

Себастьян, на очередном приеме, как обычно, демонстративно игнорировал Эванса, хотя больше не убегал и не отдалялся. Ошейник, лентой обмотанный у него на руке, ощутимо давал чувство принадлежности. Себастьян незаметно потеребил ремешок. Крис, находящийся на другом конце зала, через несколько секунд нашел его глазами. Да, он все также продолжал контролировать его перемещения и жизнь. А зверь Криса отменно чуял поводок и все также рычал, когда кто-нибудь вожделел его суку. 

 

____  
* вся остальная философия в фильме «Порнократия»


End file.
